In this lifetime, we only have each other
by RainandSunshine09
Summary: Set in the 2003 series. A re-write of the "Grudge Match". Mikey goes back to Battle Nexus for a re-match with Kluh. His family wishes that he would lose so he would stop gloating about the last time he won. For once, Mikey would like to prove how strong he could be when it means protecting his family.


This is another "what if" and takes place during the 2003 series. Mikey is in the middle of his re-match with Kluh for the Battle Nexus title. Raphael, Donatello, and even Master Splinter has even expressed how they are looking forward to it, maybe Mikey will finally stop gloating about his previous win. Unfortunately for them, his gloating might be the last thing they remember him by. This is an alternate version of "Grudge Match". Please read and review.

Michelangelo's POV

Oh man, he's going to break my legs! I can't believe I have to go through this re-match with Kluh. I know that I was getting on my family's nerves about winning the title a few months ago but the only reason I was gloating was because….this is stupid but, I wanted them to be proud of me. Yeah it sounds silly but I often get overlooked as the goof ball of the family. I wanted to show them that I could do more than crack jokes and read comics. I know what you're thinking, I did it to myself. But, deep down there is more to me than just being a prankster, a goof, a screw up.

This re-match is terrifying me. As I get transported into the ring, I can hear the crowd chant "turtle" and making such a ruckus that Yankee Stadium would be put to shame. They must believe in me. Too bad my family bailed on me except Leo when I needed someone to train me. Obviously they don't believe in me. Raph said so himself. He couldn't wait to see me get my shell creamed. Something tells me that he's right.

I grab my chucks and anticipate my rival to show up any second. I could feel my weapons move in my grip as my hands start to shake. _Come on Mikey, get a grip. You have faced way worse things._

"Michelangelo!" I turned around when I heard a voice call my name. There stood all 10 ft of my opponent. The death grip on his glaive and look of determination in his eyes scared the daylights out of me. I let out a girly scream as he lunges towards me. At least if I go down, I get teleported out of the arena before he can even turn me inside out by my shell. Oh man, I hope Raph didn't hear my lovely war cry. How embarrassing.

I dodge the big guys strikes and swipes of his glaive as he starts swinging towards my head. "This ends now, turtle" I hear him yell before he grabs me by my right leg and hurls me to the force field. I crash into it with such force I barely had time to register his next attack when I landed hard on the ground. I roll towards the left to avoid him, only to get a kick in the stomach. Ugh, that hurt.

I try to get up and at least continue to dodge him. "I should be teleported out of here any minute" I say loudly to myself, picking up my fallen nunchuck. I didn't have time to see another strike to my stomach as Kluh's fist collided with my plastron. Barely hanging onto consciousness, I feel myself being lifted by my ankle once more.

I barely made out what Kluh said to me as he continued to pound me into the force field. The cracking of my ribs pierced through my ears, the immense pain blocking out the roar of the crowd. This is it. I'm going to go down and my family could probably care less. I think back to all the times Raph and Donnie made fun of me for winning the championship to begin with. If I didn't win that last time, I would probably be home right now trying to beat my score on Helix 3. I think about Master Splinter mocking me and my habits when I asked him to help me train. I know I annoyed them. I know I blew off training. But really, why do we have to train all the time? There is more to life than that. Life, this might be the last breath of air I breathe as I catch a glimpse of Kluh's glaive vaguely rush past my vision.

And Leo, he's been walking around the lair like he has a bad case of PMS. He barely talks to us and we never see him out of the dojo. He just seems so angry and I swear he's worse than a woman sometimes. At least cranky Leonardo tried to help me prepare. Why wasn't my family coming in to rescue me? I would have thought Raph had blew his top when he saw me getting my shell handed to me. Maybe he didn't care.

I try to hang onto consciousness as Kluh whispered in my ear. "At this moment, it's over for you turtle. And then, your pathetic family". My family? I may be a lot of things but I will never betray my family even if they left me here to die. My mind replays what Leo told me on top of that mountain. "In this lifetime, we only have each other. If one of us goes down, we all go down".

Something inside of me snaps. I don't want to be the one responsible for my family's downfall. I manage to kick myself out of Kluh's hold, knocking him back. When I land, I grab one nunchuck and begin to plan my attack. Kluh looks mad right now as he charges me like a raging bull.

Before I manage to disarm him, I feel something collide and then pierce my plastron. At that moment, I knew he got a lucky hit in with his glaive. I manage to disarm him and knock him onto his knees. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough because I can see him charging towards me again as my vision becomes blurry. _Come on Mike, stay awake_. Blood trickled down my side as I prepared my counter attack. It was as if everything was moving in slow motion. Kluh grabbed me by my shoulder and instantly I heard a snap. My left arm laid lifeless at my side and the pain that was shooting up into where it once was connected to the socket was almost unbearable.

I kick him back once more and have him right where I wanted him. I raise one chuck up in the air as I hear the Daimyo tell Kluh's father that his fate and Kluh's rest in my hands.

"Go ahead and finish me"I hear Kluh say.

My chuck that was once spinning comes to a complete halt as I grab onto it with my fingers. "I don't think so" I manage to say, trying to hide the extreme pain that I was in. "My father taught me better than that. Besides, you're already finished". Using my good hand, I use my pointer finger and touch Kluh's forehead and watch him pass out on the ground.

The crowd cheering in the background faded as I collapse to my knees. I finally reach down to the wound on my side, feeling the stick blood flow through my calloused fingers. I could see my brother's running towards me in the distance. The force field that held Kluh and I in the arena still prevented them from reaching me. Raph was pounding the force field with such strength. I couldn't hear anything anymore but could make out through lip reading that he was screaming my name. At that moment, I could feel my body falling forward as my world went black.

Raph's POV

Ugh, it was like I couldn't get to my brother fast enough. That stupid force field was in…my…way. I continued to pound the shield, hoping that my brute force would be enough to break through. I look into my brothers fogged over blue eyes. He was fading fast and damnit I couldn't get to him. All I could do was scream his name as his body falls forward and collapses.

I hear the Daimyo yell something about lifting the force field. As soon as it disappears I make a dash to my fallen brother. Donnie, Leo, and Splinter weren't far behind me as I hear their foot steps pounding into the pavement.

Once I reach Mikey, I turn him over to see the bloody mess that flowed over his plastron. His arm was bent at an odd angle. His once bright green skin was turning paler by the minute as he was losing blood. Red, sticky fluid spilled onto my plastron as I lifted him gently and cradled him in my arms. Donnie was going into doctor mode, trying to assess the damage.

I managed to tune him out as I sat in shock. This wasn't happening. This wasn't right at all. I wanted to watch him lose in a re-match. He was supposed to be teleported out of there. He was never supposed to get this beat up. I grab his hand and refuse to let it go as I feel one of the Daimyo's medic's step in and take him from my arms.

"Let him go, Raph" I hear Leo yell to me. Even though he protested, I just couldn't let go of his hand. It was the only thing, the only way that I had to tell me that he was still here with me, with us. Eventually, the medics started to pull Mikey's body farther away from me and I drop my grip, letting his good arm fall by his side as they prepare to take him to god only knows where.

I look over to the monster that did this to my little brother. It was a good thing he was knocked out or I was going to let him have a few words with my sai. As I watch the piece of crap lay on the ground, he quickly disappears. My only guess is that he will be taken to prison along with his father.

Tears start to flood my vision as I continue to stare where Kluh once laid. I never wanted him to get beaten to a pulp. I never wanted his life to be put in jeopardy because of this stupid battle nexus title. I feel a warm hand rest on my shoulder. I look up to see Master Splinter giving me a sympathetic stare. "It will be alright, my son. Do not blame yourself". How does he do that? It was like he was reading my mind. Donnie comes up to the other side of me and lifts me to my feet. He says something about getting over to the infirmary to check on Mikey. I barely registered that my feet were carrying me along with Donnie out of the arena, the shock of possibly losing my baby brother was lingering in my mind.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT

We had no choice but to wait outside in the waiting room in the hospital. I was starting to lose patience, Mikey was brought here three hours ago. I decided to stand up and stretch my legs since I had been sitting for so long. I started to pace back and forth when I hear Donnie call to me. "Raph, stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in the floor".

"I can't help it Donnie. Mikey's life is fading and the last thing I said to him was how I would love to see him get plummeted by that creep" I reply as I continue to pace. Thoughts of punching the wall went through my mind when what looked to be the doctor comes out into the room.

"Are you the Champion's family?" he asked us as his tired eyes scanned the four of us, registering that we were all related.

"What is the news of Michelangelo's condition?" I hear Splinter ask him.

"The dislocated shoulder was easy to get popped back into place. However, when he took several blows to the chest a few ribs were cracked in the process. One of them appeared to have punctured his left lung, but just slightly. The most concerning thing was the puncture wound from where the glaive went through his plastron. He had lost a lot of blood and unfortunately, we don't supply reptilian blood here. Would one of you happen to be a match for the young one?" He asked, fixating his eyes on Donatello.

"Raph is!" my purple brother replied. Leo and I looked at the genius, a little confused. "I tested all of our blood years ago in case we would need a transfusion in the future" he sheepishly grinned as he turned towards my direction.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you got the samples for all of that. I don't remember.." I was cut off by Leo pushing me towards the doctor.

"Go Raph, I don't think Mikey has much time" he replied as I nodded towards him.

"Follow me," the doctor said as he lead me through the double doors. Once we were through, he started leading me down a long hallway.

"I am going to warn you. Michelangelo was gravely wounded and he is hooked up on a lot of machinery. Because he is fading pretty quickly, I am going to have an i.v. line flowing from your veins directly into his" he managed to say as we were walking. Fading quickly? What did he mean? We can't lose Mikey. "Here we are" the doctor said as we made it to my brother's room.

When I walked in I was greeted with a sight that just plain scared me. I have never seen so much machinery attached to a person before. Mikey looked so beat up, bruises littered his body and the bandage that covered the wound was already seeping blood through. The rise and fall of my brother's chest and the beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that told me he was still alive.

The staff got me settled into the bed beside my brother and started to clean my right arm with disinfectant, preparing me to give some blood. I winced as the needle pierced through my vein and tried to relax as the pressure of the needle was building. "Relax Raphael, it will be over soon" the doctor stated.

I glance down to see red liquid leaving my body and make its way towards my brother's. When the staff was happy with how my blood was flowing they left me stating that they will be back in about ten minutes to check up on us. I didn't want them to go. I was afraid to be in the room with my brother. What if he…what if he gave up right in front of me? I couldn't bear to watch him die. Not while I was watching him.

I started to feel light headed three minutes in to the donation and lean heavily back in to the pillow and just continue to stare at my brother. "Mikey, I just wanted to say…well in case something happens…" I started to talk. I guess this was my way of dealing and I am not sure if he can hear me. Stop it, Raph. Nothing is going to happen, he is going to get through this.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I racked up enough courage to continue. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for wishing that you would lose that re-match. I never wanted Kluh to hurt you to where you are on the verge of dying little brother. Ruffle your feathers, yes, but not this."

No response. The only thing that replied to my rambles was his heart monitor that kept a consistent beat with his heart. I continue talking to him as I see something from the corner of my eye. Did his hand…just move?

Mikey's POV

I was surrounded by darkness and had no idea where I was. Before I could even try to find a way out of here I heard a voice. It sounded like….

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for wishing that you would lose that re-match. I never wanted Kluh to hurt you…" the voice trailed off. Come on keep talking!

"Mikey, please pull through this. We need you little brother" Raph! But I thought they didn't care about me.

Don't worry Raph, I will come back to you guys. I just have to find a way out of here.

I hear his voice fade off in the distance and I was getting scared. What if I can't find my way back to them? What direction was his voice coming from? Getting discouraged, I looked up and heard a faint voice again. He's over there! Hold on Raph, I'm coming home! I make a dash through the darkness, heading towards my brother's voice. The closer I got towards him, the louder he got. I knew I was heading in the right direction.

As I got closer to him, pain started to shoot up and down my side and left arm.I tried to ignore the pain as I felt myself get pulled out of the darkness.

My eyes became heavier as I tried to open them. The pain was almost unbareable as I started to register where I was. I had a hard time moving my head to see where the voice was coming from so I let my eyes do the investigating. I barely made out a bold shape in the bed next to me.

"Raph?" I mumbled in between his so called 'ramble'. I hear him pause for a minute before shouting my name.

"Mikey!" I felt his weight shift onto my bed and suddenly I was face to face with the big guy. Tears prickled the edges of his eyes as he gazed in mine.

"I came back. You brought me back bro, thank you" I whispered as I felt my brother collide with my battered body. He gently wrapped his arms around me and cried. I didn't think the big guy ever cried, ever!

"I'm sorry bro for everything. I never wanted you to get hurt like this" he choked through sobs.

"I'm sorry for being a pain the shell" I mumble.

Raph pulled out of the hug and leaned back. He stared at me for a second before asking what I meant.

I guess I needed to explain. "I got what I deserved I guess for annoying you with all the gloating about my battle nexus win".

"Mikey, if you weren't injured I would smack you so hard right now" He growled as I winced at the thought. "Look," his expression softened," no one deserved this Mikey. You may be annoying but never forget that we care about you so much. We hate when you get hurt. I thought we were going to lose you. Look," he pointed to his left arm. A bandage laid over his forearm with some gauze. "I gave you some of my blood, you lost so much. I thought….I really thought…" he stopped as he fought the urge to cry. I grab his hand and held it into mine as I tried to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere.

"Mikey you're awake!" I hear Leo say as the rest of the family enters the room. They take turns hugging me and I could see the tear stained face of Donnie's when he came closer into my view.

"Don't scare us like that again," Donnie managed to say before moving on the other side of my cot, letting Raph sit back in the spot that he was before.

"You kicked the hell out of Kluh back there in the arena, what made you so focused?" Raph said excitingly.

I remembered what exactly brought me back into the fight and then turned to Leo. I give him a small smile and mouth the words, "Thanks" as I see the confused expressions from the rest of my family.

"Did I miss something here?" Donnie asked.

"Let's just say, I learned something today. We only have each other in this lifetime. You guys kept me fighting and you always will" I said before drifting off to sleep. Despite the pain, I was glad that I was finally able to prove that I was tough and could protect my family.

END. Sorry I rushed at the end. Soooo tireed…..zzzzzzzzzz….goodnight. Oh, and REVIEW! Rewatched "Grudge Match" and this plot bunny popped in my head.


End file.
